


Team 8

by Shaydor



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaydor/pseuds/Shaydor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino has been keeping a dark secret, and Kiba is too far gone to know that it's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team 8

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and didn’t post it because I was still unsure about anything besides fluffy and fun romance, and then I forgot about it, to be honest.  
> I felt almost bad for writing this... almost XD

_No one else can have him._

Kiba comes out from the shadows, his leash choking him slightly as it restricts his movement because he is chained to a wall. His flesh is cut and scarred and he is painfully thin and weak.

He waits for his master. Master always comes at the end of the day. He would be here soon. Kiba needs him more than anyone.

The rest of the village thinks Kiba is dead. He knows that. He doesn’t care anymore.

Dried blood cracks as he twists and turns, straining to see the fading light coming from the small hole at the top of the cave. Where was Master?

Kiba is bloody and beaten because he was a bad boy last night when his master had come to see him. He had squirmed when the bugs had crawled on him. He isn’t allowed to do that because then it seems like he doesn’t love the insects. He has to love them, just like he loves his master.

Because the bugs and his master are one.

Master will clean the blood off of him and soothe him when he comes tonight because he cares for Kiba. He loves him, too.

Kiba rubs his hands along his body when he thinks of his master. Master has a strong, pale body that no one else sees. It’s only for Kiba.

Master finally arrives, and he cleans Kiba’s wounds and apologises, and tells him that he loves him. He kisses the his dog tenderly, making him whine in need.

Hot moans fill the cave and Kiba makes a mess when he comes. Master always forgives him, but makes him clean it up himself. He can’t spoil him too much.

Kiba used to miss Akamaru, but Master had explained to him that it was better that Akamaru stayed with Tsume because Kiba was bad and didn’t treat his dog right.

He had thought that Akamaru was his best friend but now he knows that the only person he needs is his master. The entire village is better off without him. That’s the truth.

Kiba used to miss Hinata, too, and all of his friends. Master sometimes speaks of Hinata when he comes to visit in the evenings. They still work together. They don’t need Kiba anymore, though.

Master is still busy, pounding into him aggressively. The insects swarm over Kiba, crawling over his lips and over his eyelids and across his slick, softened cock. It’s uncomfortable but Kiba endures it because he loves his master.

Master fucks him harder, pushing him further away from the wall that the leash is attached to. The chain pulls taut chokes Kiba.  He feels dizzy and his vision begins to blur.

He loves it.

Sweat drips down his body and the insects start to drop to the floor because it’s difficult to cling to such wet skin.

Master likes it when he moans like a whore. He gives in and makes as much noise as he pleases. If Master is satisfied then he might leave him with more food.

Kiba is thrown roughly onto his back and Master finishes off with his hand and comes all over Kiba’s face. Kiba doesn’t even flinch because he loves his master.

Master cleans him up afterwards with a soft, wet cloth and tells him that he loves him again.

Kiba has still never seen his master’s eyes.

* * *

 

“Sorry I’m late, Hinata,” Shino says. 

Hinata doesn’t turn to face him. “I-it’s okay.”

Akamaru growls at Shino, and Hinata is reminded that she can’t trust the Aburame anymore. Ever since Kiba’s death, everything has been different. Shino has always been good at hiding things, even from her.

Shino ruffles the fur on Akamaru’s head but the dog limps away.

Tears form in Hinata’s eyes. Akamaru is so weak, now. Nothing will ever be whole again.

She misses Kiba so much. 


End file.
